


Hatwinked

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [114]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lies, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognise Perry without the fedora.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Hatwinked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in June 2020. Prompt: Hoodwinked.

You're trapped, again. As usual. No way to access your tools, nothing conveniently loose, none of your usual methods to escape. Only one option left.

When Doctor D isn't looking, you shake off your agent fedora and chirr for his attention.

"A platypus?" As usual, he doesn't recognise you. Sometimes you almost feel bad for tricking him like this, but your job is more important than strict honesty. You live a lie every day, with your family, what's one more?

It works, though. He disengages the trap, freeing you.

Retrieving your fedora, you put it back on.

" ** _Perry_** the Platypus?!"


End file.
